


Never Trust A Dragon (not to eat you)

by Cylin



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: But then it's fantasy... so..., Can I class this as Oral Sex?, I'm Going to Hell, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, This could be classed as beastiality I guess?, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cylin/pseuds/Cylin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I actually only wanted an excuse to draw Smaug and ended up with porn….Story of my life<br/>This is about as explicit as I get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Page 1




	2. Page 2




End file.
